Girlfriend
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Well, Everyone is in there fifth or sixth year and still haven't confessed their love to the ones they love. So Harry gets and idea...You're gonna love this! H/H, D/G, R/L, F/A and first ever! Lee and ??? *Updated!* Now its the girls turn!!!
1. Default Chapter

AN: I don't own Harry Potter and co. nor do I own the N'Sync song, Girlfriend. But I like to pretend I am through I don't have two pennies to rub together. Also this is an F/A, L/P, H/Hr, D/G, R/L. Don 't like the pairings then you should leave!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GirlFriend  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco, Lee, Fred and George, were all checking themselves over one final time.  
  
Harry and the others wore muggle clothes, much to the dislike of Draco.  
  
Harry was wearing contacts, a very useful muggle invention, and a dark green no sleeve shirt with baggy blue jeans and some hiking boots.  
  
Ron wore a red short-sleeved shirt with a white orange-sleeved shirt under it with a pair of blue jean shirt and a red bowler hat and some brown hiking boots.  
  
Draco was wearing a black button up short-sleeved shirt with slacks and black shoes.  
  
Lee wore a white tank top with a yellow anime shirt over it and baggy black pants with a black belt and tan hiking boot. He also had on a black bandanna and one diamond earring.  
  
Fred wore two black shirts, the bottom one was a long sleeved on and the top shirt that said: You should hear what the people in my head are calling you. He wore baggy black pants and wore baseball cap backwards. He also wore black and white sneakers.  
  
"How in the hell did you get us to do this, Potter?" Draco asked again with the same annoyance in his voice, "This has got to be one of the stupidest things I've ever done in my life."  
  
"Besides telling me you have a crush on..." Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Should I say anything?"  
  
"Shut up, Pothead." He grumbled. "And lets get this thing over with.  
  
"This is going to be a blast!" Fred said to his younger brother  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Professor McGongall stuck her head behind the curtain, "Five minutes you guys!"  
  
"Thanks" Lee said and took a deep breath.  
  
***  
  
On the other side of the curtain, the student body of Hogwarts, with it's teachers, sat patiently.  
  
In the front row sat Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Partiva, and Alicia Spinnet. George was sitting next to Katie, his girlfriend.  
  
"I wonder what this is all about." Ginny thought out loud.  
  
Hermione and Lavender looked around, "Where's Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked. "They should be here too."  
  
"Don't worry about them." George told them with a grin, they'll be here in a couple of minutes."  
  
Ginny and the other girls stared at him curiously; they all knew that George with that little gleam in his eyes was not a good thing.  
  
Settling down in there seats, they sat back and waited for the show to begin.  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked out to the center stage and says, "Ladies and gentleman. Tonight, we have a music group join us here." He bellowed, "This is their first concert here - or anywhere for that matter." He grins, " No give a round of sound to..The Wizards and their first song Girlfriend!"  
  
There was a lot of clapping as the lights went down.  
  
The music started and the lights slowly came on the stage and there were gasps but no one said anything as the group began to sing.  
  
All: Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
  
  
Harry: (I like you baby)  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
Harry: I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him mama?)  
  
He doesn't even know you're there  
  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
  
And he don't love your smile  
  
Girl you know that ain't fair  
  
  
  
Draco: (Looks at Ginny) In the middle of the night  
  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
  
Or will he run and hide?  
  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry  
  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea  
  
  
  
All: Won't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
Harry:(I'll treat you good girl)  
  
All: I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
  
I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
  
  
Lee: Does he know what you feel  
  
Harry:(know what you feel?)  
  
Lee: Are you sure that it's real  
  
Fred: (are you sure?)  
  
Lee: Does he ease your mind  
  
Or does he break your stride?  
  
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
  
Or will he run and hide?  
  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry  
  
Ron:(oh no)  
  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
  
Draco:(no no)  
  
Lee: Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea (listen girl)  
  
All: Won't you be my girlfriend  
  
Harry:(yeah yeah)  
  
All: I'll treat you good  
  
Draco:(I'll treat you good girl)  
  
All: I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
  
I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
  
  
Ron: Ever since I saw your face  
  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
  
I walk around just saying your name  
  
Without you my world would end, yeah  
  
I've searched around this whole damn place  
  
And everything says you were meant to be  
  
My girlfriend... oh  
  
  
  
All: Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah)  
  
I'll treat you good (uh) I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)  
  
I'd be your shining star (shining star)  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
  
  
Fred: Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
My baby ... (you make my heart sing)  
  
My baby (girl you make my heart sing)  
  
  
  
They were starting to walk forward towards the girls in the front row. Each going to the girl he wanted.  
  
Ron to Lavender: Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
  
Draco to Ginny: Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
  
Harry to Hermione: Girl you should be... my girlfriend (it's destiny)  
  
Fred to Alicia: Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
  
Lee to Partiva: Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
  
Then they got back up, the song hand ended the audience was silent, waiting for the girls to say something after they collected their wits.  
  
Only thing the boys could say was, "Well? Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione and the other girls looked at each other and then pounced on the boys screeching. "YES!"  
  
That's when the applause began. Everyone whistling there were catcalls, someone was throwing rice.or was it confetti?  
  
  
  
The End!  
  
AN: Short and sweet! Nice little fluff. 


	2. The Girls Turn!

AN: Another one! This it's the girls turn!! And it's not all about the guys! If you don't like the outfits, sue me! Hahahaha! Oh! I don't owe anything!!!! Nothing at all!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione, Lavender, Partiva, Alicia and Ginny, checked their instruments to see if it was in tune.  
  
Lavender had the base guitar, while Ginny had the electric guitar. Partiva was on the drums while Alicia played the electric piano. Hermione adjusted the volumes on the xx-bass system that they had then checked on her guitar.  
  
"Are you sure everything's ready?" Alicia asked, striking a few cords on the piano.  
  
Hermione stood up. She wore a short black shirt that showed her stomach, a short red plaid skirt with a chain belt that hung off to the side and some black stockings with army boots. On her arm were many colored bracelets and she wore plain stainless steel ball necklace.  
  
"Yeah, everything seems to be in order." She answered and began to tune her guitar.  
  
Ginny, who had a short black short sleeved dress that was see through at her shoulders and long black stockings that stopped at her thighs and black army boots with sunglasses sitting on top of her head, looked at Lavender, "Think they'll like this?" She asked  
  
Lavender, wore a dark purple tank top with short black shorts, white socks and black Reeboks, and she had a black jacket with a spike necklace and a pair of sunglasses on her head and had a belly button ring, "They better or I'll hex them."  
  
"Now, now girls." Partiva said, "Lets not do something that we will regret late." She wore a gray short sleeve shirt with a gold star on it and blue baggy jeans with a spike necklace and spiked bracelet.  
  
Alicia rolled her eyes. She wore a dark green short sleeve shirt with baggy blue jeans and pair of black Lugz with her hair in a low ponytail with a dog chain around her neck and a chain around her waist like a belt that Hermione had.  
  
(This is Punk-dom. *Nods * I love the alternative crowd! Am one myself just don't sound like one.)  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at the girls, "Are you girls ready?"  
  
"Yep!" Ginny chirped, "We're all set to go!"  
  
"Alright then!"  
  
  
  
In the audience, the girls' boyfriends and their friends sat in the front row, best seats in the house. "I wonder what they're going to do." Ron mutters.  
  
"I want to know, what they're wearing!" Fred told him with a faint daze in his eyes as he thought about Alicia.  
  
Harry only laughed at them and shook his head, "It'll be a surprise, that's for sure."  
  
Draco nods, agreeing with him, "Yeah, what Pott-head said. They've been secretive about it."  
  
  
  
The room's lights went down to a faint glow and a spotlight shined on Lee Jordan, (who was the announcer and doesn't know what the girls are singing) as he takes his mic and says,  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" He greeted " Tonight, you're in for a treat! A new band is playing here tonight, their first performance anywhere!" He grins, "And now, without further, a due, Please, will ya give a round of sound for the Witches 5!" The spotlight goes off and Lee goes to his seat, waiting for the show to go.  
  
As the curtains open and the lights come on, everyone gasps at what the girls are wearing. Apparently, the ones who weren't raised as muggles have never seen this attire of clothing before.  
  
Hermione walks up to the mic, "Our first song is for those who feel as if they're powerless to stop things! It's called Feel So!"  
  
She looks back, "Ok! Five six seven and!"  
  
The group began to play and she turned to the mic and began to sing.  
  
  
  
Hermione: Sometimes  
  
I wish I was brave  
  
I wish I was stronger  
  
I wish I could feel no pain  
  
All: I wish I was young  
  
I wish I was shy  
  
I wish I was honest  
  
I wish I was you not I  
  
All: 'Cause  
  
I feel so mad  
  
I feel so angry  
  
I feel so callous  
  
So lost, confused, just mad  
  
I feel so cheap  
  
So used, unfaithful  
  
Let's start over  
  
Let's start over  
  
*Base and drums with guitar and piano *  
  
Ginny: Sometimes  
  
I wish I was smart  
  
I wish I made cures for  
  
How people are  
  
I wish I had power  
  
I wish I could lead  
  
I wish I could change the world  
  
For you and me  
  
Alicia & Hermione: 'Cause  
  
I feel so mad  
  
I feel so angry  
  
I feel so callous  
  
So lost, confused, just mad  
  
I feel so cheap  
  
So used, unfaithful  
  
Let's start over  
  
Let's start over  
  
Lavender and Partiva: 'Cause  
  
I feel so mad  
  
I feel so angry  
  
I feel so callous  
  
So lost, confused, just mad  
  
I feel so cheap  
  
So used, unfaithful  
  
Let's start over  
  
Let's start over  
  
  
  
All: 'Cause  
  
I feel so mad  
  
I feel so angry  
  
I feel so callous  
  
So lost, confused, just mad  
  
I feel so cheap  
  
So used, unfaithful  
  
Let's start over  
  
Let's start over  
  
The last key was played and there was a dead silence. Then finally there was a ripple of applause that went throughout the hall.  
  
Finally when they all calmed down, Hermione began to speak, "Thank you! Thank you, our next song is for those who've lost something or if you're tired of the endless circle of the wars, the violence, never give up! You can do something and this is for you!"  
  
Lavender began to sing..  
  
Lavender: So tired, tired of these drama  
  
No more, no more  
  
I wanna be free  
  
I'm so tired, so tired  
  
Ginny: Broken heart again  
  
Another lesson learn  
  
Better know your friends  
  
Or else you will get burn  
  
Gotta count on me  
  
Cause I can guarantee  
  
That I'll be fine  
  
All: No more pain  
  
Hermione: (no more pain)  
  
All: No more pain  
  
Partiva:(no more pain)  
  
No drama  
  
Alicia: (no more drama in my life)  
  
Ginny: Noone's gonna make me hurt again  
  
Alicia: What a player fool  
  
Go through ups and downs  
  
Nowhere and all the time  
  
You wouldn't be around  
  
Or maybe I like the stress  
  
Cause I was young and restless  
  
But there was long ago  
  
I don't wanna cry no more  
  
All: No more pain  
  
Ginny:(no more pain)  
  
All: No more game  
  
Hermione: (no more game messin with my mind)  
  
All: No drama  
  
Lavender: (no more drama in my life)  
  
All: Nooone's gonna make me hurt again  
  
All: No more tears  
  
Hermione: (no more tears, I'm tired of cryin everynight)  
  
All: No more fears  
  
Partiva: (no more fears, I really don't wanna cry)  
  
All: No drama  
  
Alicia: (no more drama in my life)  
  
Lavender: I don't ever wanna hurt again  
  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind  
  
Hermione: Uh, it feels so good  
  
When you let go  
  
Avoid these drama in your life  
  
Now you're free from all the pain  
  
Free from all the game  
  
Free from all the stress  
  
So bye your happiness  
  
I don't know  
  
Only God knows where the story is  
  
For me, but I know where the story begins  
  
It's up to us to choose  
  
Whatever we win or loose  
  
And I choose to win  
  
  
  
All: No more pain (no more pain)  
  
No more game  
  
Hermione: (tired of your playin' game with my mind)  
  
No drama  
  
Ginny: (no more drama in my life)  
  
Lavender: No more, no more, No more, no more (* Alicia's going nuts at the key board!*)  
  
All: No more tears  
  
Partiva: (no more tears, no more cryin every night)  
  
All: No more fears  
  
Hermione: (no more waking be up in the morning)  
  
All: No drama, no more in my life  
  
All: No more drama, no more drama  
  
No more drama, no more drama  
  
(Everyone, expect Hermione, will continue at a regular pace while Hermione wails it out!)  
  
(A/N: Alicia's really banging on the keyboards now! Like Partiva is bustin' up the drums!)  
  
Hermione: NO MORE DRAMA  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
(They slow down now and get quieter. Hermione's no longer shouting it out..)  
  
Hermione: (tiredly) No more drama in my life  
  
So tired, tired of these drama  
  
The piano can be heard as Alicia plays the last couple of notes. Those last notes rang out into the room....filled with emotion that set the pace.  
  
  
  
If there was a dry eye in the room, it would be Snape's, cause, he doesn't cry. Then there was another, more uproars kind of applause from the audience.  
  
Hermione and the other drank a little bit of water they had handy.  
  
Hermione smiled at them, " Our next one is for those who can't say anything to response to another person. Cause, you're not alone. There are others just like you!"  
  
Hermione: This vacation's useless  
  
These white pills are kind  
  
I've given a lot of thought  
  
On this 13 hour drive  
  
I missed the grinded concrete  
  
Where we sat past eight or nine  
  
And slowly finished lapping  
  
In the glow of our headlights  
  
I've given a lot of thought to  
  
The nights we used to have  
  
The days have come and gone  
  
Our lives went by so fast  
  
I faintly remember breathing  
  
On your bedroom floor  
  
Where I laid and told you  
  
but you swear you loved me more  
  
All: Do you care if I don't know what to say  
  
Will you sleep tonight  
  
Will you think of me  
  
Will I shake this off  
  
Pretend its all okay  
  
That there's someone out there  
  
Who feels just like me  
  
There is...  
  
  
  
*Guitars..*  
  
Ginny: Those notes you wrote me  
  
I've kept them all   
  
I've given a lot of thought  
  
Of how to write you back this fall  
  
With every single letter  
  
In every single word  
  
There will be a hidden message  
  
About a boy that loves a girl  
  
  
  
All: Do you care if I don't know what to say  
  
Will you sleep tonight  
  
Will you think of me  
  
Will I shake this off  
  
Pretend its all okay  
  
That there's someone out there  
  
Who feels just like me  
  
There is...  
  
  
  
All: Do you care if I don't know what to say  
  
Will you sleep tonight  
  
Will you think of me  
  
Will I shake this off  
  
Pretend its all okay  
  
That there's someone out there  
  
  
  
All: Do you care if I don't know what to say  
  
Will you sleep tonight  
  
Will you think of me  
  
Will I shake this off  
  
Pretend its all okay  
  
That there's someone out there  
  
Who feels just like me  
  
There is...  
  
  
  
Last note was played and now the girls began to rap this show up.  
  
"Our last two songs are dedicated to our Boyfriends." She smiles and winks at the guys who are blushing at the moment. (AN: Aren't they glad it's dark! ) " This to say thank you for being there, fellas! No matter how bad our day was."  
  
Hermione: My tea's gone cold, I wondering why  
  
I got out of bed at all  
  
The morning rain clouds up my window and  
  
I can't see at all  
  
And even if I could  
  
it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall  
  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
Ginny: I drank too much last night,  
  
got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
  
I'm late for work again  
  
And even if I'm there,  
  
they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
  
And then you call me and it's not so bad,  
  
it's not so bad and  
  
ALL: I want to thank you  
  
for giving me the best day of my life  
  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
  
Alicia: (Plays a little then sings and plays at the same time.)  
  
Push the door, I'm home at last  
  
and I'm soaking through and through  
  
Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
  
And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
  
Because you're near me and  
  
All: I want to thank you  
  
for giving me the best day of my life  
  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.  
  
  
  
Hermione goes to the microphone and said, " Our last song is our way of expressing our love for our guys. It's also to anyone who doesn't know how to say, 'I love you,' to that special some one."  
  
Alicia: I love you... I love you, I love you  
  
Baby I love you, you are my life  
  
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side  
  
You're my relation and connection to the sun  
  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome  
  
You are my raindrops, I am the seed  
  
With you and God who's my sunlight I'm blooming, grown so beautifully  
  
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world  
  
All: I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
All: I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
Partiva: I know you love me, love me for who I am  
  
Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man  
  
I know it ain't easy, easy loving me  
  
I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me  
  
Hermione: Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child  
  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes  
  
In awe of my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry  
  
Realize all of my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side  
  
All: I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
Ginny: Every time I see your face, my heart smiles  
  
Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes  
  
Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe  
  
To live you  
  
Dangerously in love, yeah  
  
All: I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
All: Dangerously  
  
Hermione: (dangerously)  
  
Dangerous, dangerously in love with you  
  
Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
  
Lavender to Ron: I love you.. oh yes..  
  
Ginny to Draco: I love you.. oh yes..  
  
Partiva to Lee :I love you.. oh yes..  
  
Alicia to Fred: I love you.. oh yes..  
  
Finally, Hermione to Harry with the last key : I love you.. oh yes...  
  
Applause and the girls bow as the guys go back stage and sneak a couple of..well, what do you think?!  
  
Harry looks at Hermione, handing her a rose, " This is for you. though the rose cannot compete with your beauty."  
  
Hermione blushes and kissed him again.  
  
The End!  
  
AN: And th insanity and sickly sweetness of it all continues in..... The next chapter when the WIZARDS and Witches5 go head to head in the BATTLE OF THE BANDS!!!!! Mawhahahahahaha!! 


	3. Battle of the BANDS YEAH, baby!

AN: Ok, a little ooc and a lot of cussin' so excuse it. PG For lang.! Hope you like it! And I don't own anything at all expect the plot line, which is nonexistent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They looked at one another, wondering who would go first.  
  
They had been practicing for months and now, the time had come for the final showdown.  
  
The WiZards against the Witches 5 in an all out battle of the bands.  
  
The girls had set up on one side and the boys on the other. Surprisingly, the boys also played instruments. It was Draco on the electric guitar, Ron on base, Lee on the drums and Fred on the keys. Of course Harry played two instruments. The guitar and electric guitar.  
  
Hermione, also plays the guitar and electric but for the opening number, the guys were going to play while the girls sing and dance, but after that, who knows what was going to happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked out on the stage, smiling as usual. In the front row was the other Weasley clan, as well as Prof. Lupin with Snuffles (aka wrongly accused escaped convince, Sirius Black) Cho Chang, and everyone else from Hogwarts as well as a few from some record companies and Hogsmead folk, gathered into a theater to witness this awesome show.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" He says, " We're here to see the greatest battle yet! The BATTLE OF THE BANDS!!!!"  
  
*Everyone claps *  
  
"NOW PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF SOUND TO THE WITCHES 5 And THE WiZARDS!!!"  
  
The curtains rise and there stood Hermione in a short black skirt with a black tube top. A few strands of her hair was dyed light purple.  
  
"Ok! We're going to welcome you with our opening song, Lady Vamp!"  
  
She looks at the girls, "Ready!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She starts out sing while the boys played the song.  
  
Hermione: *Slowly * Elvis was a cooler shaker,  
  
Marley, Ziggy melody maker,  
  
Ginny: She's a bond babe; kick some ass,  
  
Doctor No, this girl's got class  
  
Parvati: Charlie's Angels, girls on top,  
  
Habdbags, their pistol rocks,  
  
Lavender: Baby love are so glam queen,  
  
Sing the blues a love supreme,  
  
Sixties Twiggy set the pace,  
  
Way back then she had the pace  
  
All: That's all in the past, legends built to last,  
  
But she's got something new,  
  
She's a power girl in a 90's world,  
  
And she knows just what to Do Cos the lady is vamp, she's a vixen not a tramp,  
  
She's a dadadadada da da,  
  
Come on fellow raise your bets cos you ain't seen nothing yet,  
  
She's the top of the top she's the best,  
  
Hermione: *Seductively * Jackie O, we loved her so,  
  
Sorry Mr. President as far as we know,  
  
  
  
Alicia: Norma Jean had a 7-year itch,  
  
Some like it hot to a fever pitch,  
  
  
  
Lavender: Sandy Denny summer love,  
  
And Grady's t-birds to the moon above  
  
All: That's all in the past, legends built to last,  
  
But she's got something new,  
  
She's a power girl in a 90's world,  
  
And she knows just what to Do Cos the lady is vamp, she's a vixen not a tramp,  
  
She's a dadadadada da da,  
  
Come on fellow raise your bets cos you ain't seen nothing yet,  
  
She's the top of the top she's the best,  
  
Hermione: Mione Lavender: Lavender Ginny: Ginny Parvati: Parva Alicia: Alicia All: yes now that's you're tot,  
  
We're the Witches 5 ready to go,  
  
Ladies and gents can you please take your seats  
  
And we hope that you enjoyed the show,  
  
Hermione smirks and winks, : Thank you very much..  
  
They clapped liking how it went and wondering how the boys are gonna do.  
  
Harry goes up to the mic, clapping, "Well, thank you ladies for the opening now be prepared to be blown out of the water!" He smirks, "Our song is a bit..more aggressive."  
  
He looks out at the audience , "Our next song is called Guilty Conscience. Our announcer will be played by Lee Jordan and The other people..by the rest of the band."  
  
The music starts and we see that Ron is standing there and Lee starts talking.  
  
Lee: Meet Eddie, twenty-three years old.  
  
Fed up with life and the way things are going,  
  
he decides to rob a liquor store  
  
Ron: ("I can't take this no more, I can't take it no more homes")  
  
Lee: But on his way in, he has a sudden change of heart.  
  
And suddenly, his conscience comes into play...  
  
Ron: ("Shit is mine, I gotta do this.. gotta do this")  
  
Harry: Alright, stop!  
  
Ron: (Huh?)  
  
Harry: Now before you walk in the door of this liquor store  
  
and try to get money out the drawer  
  
You better think of the consequence  
  
Ron: (But who are you?)  
  
Harry: I'm your motherfuckin conscience  
  
Draco: That's nonsense!  
  
Go in and gaffle the money and run to one of your aunt's cribs  
  
And borrow a damn dress, and one of her blonde wigs  
  
Tell her you need a place to stay  
  
You'll be safe for days if you shave your legs with an aged razor blade  
  
Harry: Yeah but if it all goes through like it's supposed to  
  
The whole neighborhood knows you and they'll expose you  
  
Think about it before you walk in the door first  
  
Look at the store clerk, she's older than George Burns  
  
Draco: Fuck that! Do that shit! Shoot that bitch!  
  
Can you afford to blow this shit? Are you that rich?  
  
Why you give a fuck if she dies? Are you that bitch?  
  
Do you really think she gives a fuck if you have  
  
Harry: Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it!  
  
Ron: (You're right!)  
  
Harry: Not over this shit  
  
Draco: (Stop!)  
  
Harry: Drop the biscuit  
  
Ron: (I will!)  
  
Harry: Don't even listen to Drac yo, he's bad for you  
  
*Ron leaves. *  
  
*Draco glares at Harry and shook his head:* : You know what Potter? I don't like your attitude..  
  
*Static sound *  
  
Katie and George are part of the act.  
  
George: "It's alright c'mon, just come in here for a minute"  
  
Katie: *Looking unsure * Mmmm..I don't know  
  
George: Look baby..  
  
Katie: *Shakes head * Damn!  
  
George: *Puts a comforting arm around her. * Yo, it's gonna be alright, right?"  
  
Katie: * Nods, Still unsure. * Well..Ok  
  
Lee walks in besides George and says: Meet Stan, twenty-one years old.  
  
George holding Katie close: Give me a kiss.  
  
Lee: After meeting a young girl at a rave party,  
  
things start getting hot and heavy in an upstairs bedroom.  
  
Once again, his conscience comes into play...  
  
George: Shit  
  
Draco: Now listen to me, while you're kissin her cheek  
  
and smearin her lipstick, I slipped this in her drink  
  
Now all you gotta do is nibble on this little bitch's earlobe  
  
Harry: Yo! This girl's only fifteen years old  
  
You shouldn't take advantage of her, that's not fair  
  
Draco: Yo, look at her bush.. does it got hair?  
  
George: Uh huh  
  
Draco: Fuck this bitch right here on the spot bare  
  
Til she passes out and she forgot how she got there  
  
Harry: Man, ain't you ever seen that one movie _Kids_?  
  
Draco: *Looks at him. * No, but I seen the porno with SunDoobiest!  
  
Harry: * Shakes his head. * Shit, you wanna get hauled off to jail?  
  
Draco: * Looks at George and Katie, cause they're frozen in position.* Man fuck that, hit that shit raw dawg and bail..  
  
*Sound of Static*  
  
*Pick up, idling radio playing *  
  
Fred comes on wearing a hard hat. Katie and George comes back on, kissing and what not. Fred walks in on them and stops dead in his tracks. While Katie, pretending to be Fred's  
  
girl, stares at him with terror as she realize he was there and so does George.  
  
Lee comes in and says: Meet Grady, a twenty-nine year old construction worker.  
  
After coming home from a hard day's work,  
  
he walks in the door of his trailer park home  
  
to find his wife in bed another man.  
  
  
  
Fred: *Outraged * What the Fuck!!?  
  
Katie: * Scared * Grady!!  
  
Harry: Alright calm down, relax, start breathin..  
  
Draco: Fuck that shit, you just caught this bitch cheatin  
  
While you at work she's with some dude tryin to get off?! FUCK slittin her throat, CUT THIS BITCH'S HEAD OFF!!!  
  
Harry: Wait! What if there's an explanation for this shit?  
  
Draco: *Stares as if Harry had just said Voldemort wear a pink frilly dress on Sunday, only* What? She tripped? Fell? Landed on his dick?!  
  
Harry:* Rolls eyes * Alright Draco, maybe he's right Grady  
  
But think about the baby before you get all crazy  
  
Draco: Okay! Thought about it, still wanna stab her?  
  
Grab her by the throat, get your daughter and kidnap her?  
  
That's what I did, be smart, don't be a retard  
  
You gonna take advice from somebody who slapped DEE BARNES??!  
  
Harry: *Grabs Draco by the collar * What'chu say?  
  
Draco: * Grins * What's wrong? Didn't think I'd remember? Harry: * Shakes Draco and raises a fist * I'm gonna kill you motherfucker! Draco: * Smiles and waves a finger * Uhhh-aahh! Temper temper!  
  
Mr. Potter? Mr. B. W. L.?  
  
Mr. AK comin' straight outta Compton y'all better make way?  
  
How in the fuck you gonna tell this man not to be violent?  
  
Harry: *Lets Draco go and glares at him * Cause he don't need to go the same route that I went  
  
Been there, done that.. *Exasperated now, Harry looks at the two then at Fred * aw fuck it...  
  
What am I sayin? Shoot em both Grady, where's your gun at?  
  
The song ended and there was a thunderous applause from the teenage section, which by the way is a lot of kids. The girls didn't even looked impressed as Hermione, slightly pushes Harry away from the mic and takes it. She looks at him as she said, "Well, looks like you're not always a good boy, Potter."  
  
"You know it!" Harry grins.  
  
Hermione rolls her eyes. "Any way, or next song is just as bad as theirs. It's about a girl who still loves a guy even after he dumps her. Like a Pill." Hermione begins to play as well as the other girls. (This is a solo for Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Lying here on the floor where you left me  
  
I think I took too much  
  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
  
I thought it would be fun  
  
I can't stay on your life support  
  
There's a shortage in the switch  
  
I can't stay on your morphine  
  
'Cause it's making me itch  
  
I said I tried to call the nurse again  
  
But she's being a little bitch  
  
I'll think I'll get out of here  
  
All: Where I can run just as fast as I can  
  
To the middle of nowhere  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
  
Instead of making me better  
  
You keep making me ill  
  
You keep making me ill  
  
  
  
Hermione: I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
  
It must be a bad trip  
  
All of the other pills were different  
  
Maybe I should get some help  
  
I can't stay on your life support  
  
There's a shortage in the switch  
  
I can't stay on your morphine  
  
'Cause it's making me itch  
  
I said I tried to call the nurse again  
  
But she's being a little bitch  
  
I'll think I'll get out of here  
  
  
  
All: Where I can run just as fast as I can  
  
To the middle of nowhere  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
  
Instead of making me better  
  
You keep making me ill  
  
You keep making me ill  
  
The girls bowed and Harry took the mic. "Very nice ladies..Pills are we?" He raised a brow at Hermione who just shrugged, "Well.. in that case.." He looks out at the crowd, "Our next song is Jaded." (A Harry Solo! Hehehehe, I just can't help myself! ) Harry takes the mic... Harry: Hey  
  
Ja ja jaded  
  
You gotch yo mama's style  
  
But you're yesterday's child to me  
  
So jaded  
  
You think that's where it's at  
  
But is that where it's supposed to be  
  
You're gettin' it all over me  
  
X - rated  
  
  
  
All: My my baby blue  
  
Yeah I been thinkin bout you  
  
My my baby blue  
  
Yeah you're so jaded  
  
Harry: And I'm the one that jaded you  
  
Harry: Hey  
  
Ja ja jaded  
  
In all it's misery  
  
It will always be what I love  
  
And hated  
  
And maybe take a ride to the other side  
  
We're thinkin' of  
  
We'll slip into the velvet glove  
  
And be jaded  
  
  
  
All: My my baby blue  
  
Yeah I'm thinkin' 'bout you  
  
My my baby blue  
  
Yeah I'm so jaded  
  
Harry: And baby I'm afraid a you  
  
  
  
All: Your thinkin's so complicated  
  
I've had it all up to here  
  
But it's so overrated  
  
Love and hate it  
  
Wouldn't trade it  
  
Love me jaded  
  
*Cool guitar music w/piano and drums! *  
  
Harry: Hey  
  
Ja ja jaded  
  
There ain't no baby please  
  
When I'm shootin' the breeze with her  
  
When everything you see is a blur  
  
And ecstasy's what you prefer  
  
Harry: My my baby blue  
  
Band: (blue blue blue blue yeah)  
  
Harry: Yeah I'm talkin' 'bout you  
  
My my baby blue  
  
Band: (blue blue blue blue yeah)  
  
Harry: Yeah I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
  
My my baby blue  
  
Yeah you're so jaded  
  
Band:(Jaded)  
  
Harry: Jaded  
  
Band: (Jaded)  
  
Harry: You're so jaded  
  
*Music stops just as Harry grabs the mic *  
  
Harry: Cause I'm the one that jaded you  
  
*Music finishes out *  
  
  
  
People applauses, just as Hermione stands next to Harry with her arms folded as she looked bored. "Yeah, Yeah, wonder boy. Enough of this."  
  
Harry looks at her "What? Sad cause you're gonna lose, Mione?"  
  
She shook her head, "Our song is going to have you shacking in your knickers!" She smiles as she goes up to the mic. "Our next song will be done with a friend of ours, Angelina(Something cause I forgot her last name! Eek! ). She'll sing with us and Alicia's working the turn table."  
  
She looks at the girls. "Ready!?"  
  
The music began and Angelina began her tune.  
  
Angelina: Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last  
  
*Drums and guitars start. *  
  
Hermione: You love the way I look at you  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
  
You take away if I give in  
  
My life  
  
My pride is broken  
  
  
  
Hermione: You like to think you're never wrong  
  
All: (You live what you've learned)  
  
Hermione: You have to act like you're someone  
  
All: (You live what you've learned)  
  
Hermione: You want someone to hurt like you  
  
All:(You live what you've learned)  
  
Hermione: You want to share what you've been through  
  
All:(You live what you've learned)  
  
  
  
Hermione: You love the things I say I'll do  
  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
  
You take away when I give in / my life  
  
My pride is broken  
  
  
  
Hermione: You like to think you're never wrong  
  
All: (You live what you've learned)  
  
Hermione: You have to act like you're someone  
  
All: (You live what you've learned)  
  
Hermione: You want someone to hurt like you  
  
All:(You live what you've learned)  
  
Hermione: You want to share what you've been through  
  
All:(You live what you've learned)  
  
Angelina: Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last  
  
Hermione: You like to think you're never wrong  
  
All: (You live what you've learned)  
  
Hermione: You have to act like you're someone  
  
All: (You live what you've learned)  
  
Hermione: You want someone to hurt like you  
  
All:(You live what you've learned)  
  
Hermione: You want to share what you've been through  
  
All:(You live what you've learned)  
  
  
  
Hermione: You like to think you're never wrong  
  
Angelina: forfeit the game  
  
All:(You live what you've learned)  
  
Hermione: You want to act like you're someone  
  
Angelina: forfeit the game  
  
All:(You live what you've learned)  
  
Hermione: You want someone to hurt like you  
  
Angelina: forfeit the game  
  
All: (You live what you've learned)  
  
Hermione: You want to share what you've been through  
  
Angelina: forfeit the game  
  
All:(You live what you've learned)  
  
Another round of applause for the girls and Harry clasps as well and says. " Very good girls, but just wait.in the end we always win."  
  
"Stuff it Potter!" Hermione glares at him, almost playfully.  
  
"Our next song is called Crawling. It's a little.out there."  
  
Harry: Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
*A little music *  
  
Harry: There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling  
  
I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
Fred: Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
  
Harry: I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
All: Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
Draco: Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting, reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
Fred: Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
  
Draco: I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
All: Crawling in my skin  
  
(Fred : * In Background * There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface)  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
( Fred: Consuming, Confusing)  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
(Fred: This lack of self control I fear is never ending)  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
(Fred: Controlling)  
  
All: Confusing.. Confusing what is reeeeaaaallll!  
  
Hermione went up to them, "Ok, boys, now it's time for us to take the stage." She looks out into the audenice. "Ok our next song is dedicated to all you defiant teens out there! Defy You!"  
  
Hermione: You may push me around  
  
But you cannot win  
  
You may throw me down  
  
But I'll rise again  
  
The more you say  
  
The more I defy you  
  
So get out of my face  
  
All: You cannot stop us  
  
You cannot bring us down  
  
Never give up  
  
We go on and on  
  
You'll never break us  
  
Never bring us down  
  
We are alive!  
  
Ginny: All my will  
  
Parvati: All my strength  
  
Alicia: Rip it out  
  
Lavender: Start again  
  
Parvati: The wind blows  
  
I'll lean into the wind  
  
Lavender: My angle grows  
  
I'll use it to win  
  
Hermione: The more you say  
  
The more I defy you  
  
So get out of my way  
  
All: Can you leave it all behind?  
  
Hermione: All my will  
  
All: Can you leave it all behind?  
  
Hermione: All my strength  
  
All: Cause you can't go back  
  
Hermione: Rip it out start again!  
  
All: You can't go back  
  
Harry took the mic, "Ok, our next one is for the girls. Not romantice, but a sorry song. We call it Pretty Girl."  
  
Harry: Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
  
That's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
All: It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
  
  
*Jams a little before continuing. *  
  
Ron: She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
  
Draco,& Harry: And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
All: It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Loooovvvve  
  
Harry: Pretty Girl  
  
(Draco/Ron at the same time: Pretty Girl..)  
  
Harry: Pretty Girl  
  
(Draco and Ron: Pretty Girl..)  
  
Harry: Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
  
  
All: It's the way  
  
That he makes you cry  
  
It's the way  
  
That he in your mind  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love  
  
"And now a joint song by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger called Dilemma." Lee Jordan said from his mic.  
  
Hermione: I love and I need you  
  
Harry, I love you, I do  
  
Need you  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
You know I'm crazy over you  
  
Harry: *Smiling * Uh-uh-uh-uh  
  
I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me  
  
And she got the hots for me, the finest thing I need to see  
  
But oh, no, no, she got a man and a son, oh-oh, but that's okay  
  
'Cause I wait for my cue and just listen, play my position  
  
Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin'  
  
And in no time I better make this friend mine and that's for sure  
  
'Cause I-I never been the type to break up a happy home  
  
But there's something 'bout baby girl, I just can't leave her 'lone  
  
So tell me, ma, what's it gonna be  
  
She said,  
  
Hermione: You don't know what you mean to me  
  
Harry: come on  
  
Hermione: No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
You know I'm crazy over you  
  
Harry: Uh-uh-uh-uh  
  
I see a lot in your look and I never say a word  
  
I know how players start actin' trippin' , and hate up all the girls  
  
And there's no way Harry go for it  
  
Ain't f***in' with no dame, as you could see  
  
But I-I like your steeze, your style, your whole demeanor  
  
The way you come through and holler, and swoop me in his two-seater  
  
Now that's gangsta and I got special ways to thank ya, don't you forget it  
  
But it ain't that easy for you to back up and leave him  
  
But you and me we got ties for different reasons  
  
I respect that and right before I turned to leave  
  
She said,  
  
Hermione: You don't know what you mean to me  
  
Harry: Come on  
  
Hermione: No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
You know I'm crazy over you  
  
Harry: Sing it for me, 'Mione  
  
Hermione: * Kisses Harry, who blushes. * I love and I need you Harry, I love you, I do  
  
And it's more than you'll ever know  
  
Boy, it's for sure  
  
You can always count on my love  
  
Forever more, yeah, yeah  
  
Harry: East coast, I know you're shakin' right  
  
Down south, I know you're bouncin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're walkin' right  
  
('Cause you don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, I see you swingin' right  
  
Hermione: No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
You know I'm crazy over you  
  
Harry: East coast, I know you're shakin' right  
  
Down south, I know you're bouncin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're walkin' right  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, I see you swingin' right  
  
East coast, you're still shakin' right  
  
Down south, I know you're bouncin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're walkin' right  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, you're still swingin' right  
  
Hermione: No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
You know I'm crazy over you  
  
Harry: Yeah, yeah  
  
East coast, I know you're shakin' right  
  
Down south, I know you're bouncin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're walkin' right  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, I see you swingin' right  
  
East coast, you're still shakin' right  
  
Down south, I know you're bouncin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're walkin' right  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, you're still swingin' right  
  
  
  
Prof. Dumbledore came out on stage and stood next to the two, "Now give it one more time to the Witches 5 and the WiZards!"  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
"Now, who will it be? The Witches 5?" He raised a hand above Hermione, thunderous roar of appaulse and shouts. "Or,:" he held a hand above Harry, "The WiZards?" It seemed even, at least to Dumbledore. And so...  
  
"It's a tie! The Witches 5 and WiZards tie! Both get the prize money and a two week free pass to Hogsmead whenever they want!"  
  
"Alright!" The girls exchanged high-fives.  
  
"Cool!" Lee said and gave Harry a high-five as well.  
  
  
  
It was after closing time and the bandmemebers of the two groups were still there, putting away their instruments.  
  
"So, Mione," Harry said casually, "What are you and the girls' up to tomorrow night?"  
  
Hermione looks at him and then at the girls then back at him, "Nothing, why?"  
  
"Well," He shut his case and stands up, "The guys and I were wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow at ten."  
  
"Sure!" Came the answers.  
  
A few moments later there was a loud shriek. We watch as the Boy Who Lived, ran down the aisle of the theater, towards the doors, being chased by Hermione Granger.  
  
"Harry J. Potter!" She screeched, "When I get my hands on you, you're gonna be The Dickless Boy Who Lived!"  
  
Angelina, who'd stayed afterward to collect her share of the prize looks at the others,  
  
"What's got her panties in a twist?" She asked and looks at them confused.  
  
"He did." Ron laughed, "Harry bit her butt and now he's running for his life..again."  
  
Angelina stares at him, "Again?"  
  
Lavender nods, "Yeah, he does that to her from time to time, you know." She closed her case, "And it always ends with them making out somewhere." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Angelina just shook her head, she was not going to say anything about her friends strange relationships. * ' Though' * She reflected with a little smile. * ' They are funny to watch.' *  
  
The End~89  
  
That's it! My insansity has infected you!!! 


End file.
